doomfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
E1M6: Central Processing (Doom)
E1M6: Central Processing - шестая карта эпизода Knee-Deep in the Dead в оригинальном Doom. Она была спроектирована Джоном Ромеро и использует трек "On The Hunt". The время прохождения - 3:00. Эта карта известна своими ловушками, которые открывают комнаты с монстрами и зачастую ухудшают возможности побега. В кооперативном режиме, может случиться, что триггер-ловушка закроет дверь и вы окажетесь по разные стороны, вынужденные отбиваться от врагов в одиночестве, в небольшом замкнутом пространстве. На уровнях сложности Ultra-Violence и Nightmare, на этой карте присутствует 177 врагов -- это больше чем в любом уровне Doom (или Ultimate Doom). Прохождение : Буквы написанные курсивом, показывают точки отмеченные на карте. Номер Сектора написанный жирным шрифтом - это Секреты засчитываемые на экране конца уровня. Основы Направляйтесь на север от стартовой точки (A) и сразу же поворачивайте направо (восток). Заходите в большое прямоугольное помещение и подберите красный ключ на противоположном от входа конце (B). Как только вы зайдёте в это помещение, выход захлопнется у вас за спиной на 30 секунд, так что, когда будут появляться враги (а они будут), имейте ввиду, что выход закрыт. Возвращайтесь в проход из начала уровня, где вы повернули направо и теперь идите налево, пока не дойдёте до двух красных дверей ©. Открывайте любую из них и заходите в тёмный коридор, выполненный в форме сторон треугольника, в основании которого находится что-то вроде пирса, с видом на большое количество радиоактивных отходов. На этом "пирсе" вы увидите синий ключ. Как только вы пройдёте из коридора на пирс за ключом, откроется ловушка сзади (E) '' из которой появится демон пинки (I'm too young to die и Hey, not too rough), или имп и два демона (Hurt me plenty), или же два импа и демон (Ultra-Violence или Nightmare!). Возвращайтесь к стартовому проходу, вы уже выходили из него налево, направо, самое время пойти прямо. Вы попадёте в тёмную компьютерную комнату ''(F). Выходите на восток и идите по дорожке к синей двери (G). За дверью находится лабиринт из тёмных коридоров и луж радиоактивных отходов. Этот лабиринт вполне можно пройти, придерживаясь правила левой стены (идти всегда налево, держаться левой стены и поворачивать вправо только если нет выбора). Таким образом, вскоре вы наткнётесь на переключатель, находящийся на самом юге (H) и открывающий высокую зелёную дверь в западной части лабиринта. Продолжайте идти вдоль левой стены, до тех пор, пока вы не найдёте эту дверь (I), за которой увидите лесенку (J), наверху которой будут жёлтый ключ и рюкзак. Как только вы зайдёте на лесенку, ловушка сзади (K) откроется, выпустив спектра (ITYTD или HNTR), или двух сержантов, импа и трёх спектров (HMP), или четырёх сержантов, импа, пинки и трёх спектров (UV или NM). Возвращайтесь к неосвещённому компьютерному помещению и выходите из него через жёлтую дверь на север. Вы попадёте в просторный зал с большим количеством ёмкостей с радиоактивными отходами. Спускайтесь по лестнице на север, обходите отходы по дорожке и поднимайтесь вверх по другой лестнице, где увидите выключатель между двумя канделябрами (L). Этот выключатель открывает большую серую дверь на западе "бассейна" с радиоактивной кислотой (M). Перебегайте по отходам в дверь, в этот момент она закроется на 30 секунд. Спускайтесь по любой из лестниц в синий компьютерный зал. В алькове восточной стены есть выключатель (N) открывающий проход в северной стене в комнату выхода с уровня (O). Когда вы подойдёте к выключателю, откроются две большие ловушки (P, Q) с монстрами, а проход к лестницам через которые можно было войти в эту комнату закроются на 30 секунд. Кроме того, в самой комнате, которая открывается выключателем находится спектр (ITYTD или HNTR), или четыре спектра (HMP), или даже семь (UV и NM). Другие интересные места В начале уровня, когда вы поворачиваете налево (запад), в северной стене, за лужей с отходами, есть проход, ® в нём можно разглядеть бочку. На самом деле это маленькая комната. Там находятся импы, которых легко убить выстрелом по бочкам даже не заходя в комнату, зелёная броня, три аптечки и три коробки патронов от дробовика. Когда вы возьмёте красный ключ, в этом помещении откроются пять ловушек, из которых выйдут толпы монстров. Это особо опасно, если выход всё ещё запечатан (он закрывается на 30 секунд, когда вы входите). Сначала возьмите пулемёт и патроны, затем, когда ловушки откроются бегите, расстреливая монстров, в ту из них, которая находится юго-восточном углу (S); Таким образом, вы защитите себя с двух сторон, а линии огня монстров будут перекрывать друг друга. Обратите внимание, что, если вы расстреляли всех монстров, которые пытались убить вас в ловушке, это не значит что они закончились. Некоторые не будут к вам подходить, пока вы не окажетесь в прямой зоне их видимости. Когда вы подойдёте к синей двери, откроется ловушка в южной части стены позади вас (T) ''(а также опустится платформа на которой стояли импы). Из ловушки выйдет сержант (ITYTD and HNTR), или два сержанта, демон, и спектр (HMP), или два сержанта, три демона и спектр (UV and NM). Ловушка также откроет доступ к алькове, где вы сможете взять аптечку и костюм радиационной защиты. В юго-восточном конце лабиринта вы попадёте в закривлённый коридор. В южной части этого коридора находится выключатель, который необходим для прохождения, а в восточной части кривого коридора лежит коробка с патронами для пистолета, дробовика и часть стены, отличающаяся по цвету, на которую даже указывает "стрелка", собранная из кусочков брони ''(U). Активируйте эту часть стены, за ней будет компьютер с картой. (Не является обязательной для получения 100% секретов.) В зале с большим количеством радиационных отходов, есть несколько больших колонн. За одной из них (юго-восточной. Как зайдёте в эту комнату, поворачивайте направо и назад) находится костюм радиационной защиты, за другими - аптечки и патроны. Посередине между двумя лестницами в синий компьютерный зал, есть ещё одна лестница наверх, поднявшись по которой, вы попадёте на балкон (V), где будут лежать аптечка и коробка патрон. Секреты # Когда вы возьмёте синий ключ, вы будете находиться на возвышении, а под вами будут радиоактивные отходы. Впереди, после этого "бассейна" виден тёмный проход куда-то (sector 169). Так вот если спрыгнуть в эти отходы и пробежать в проход, то вы найдёте сферу души (Y). Однако лучше, сначала спрыгнуть в отходы не прямо, а в право (северо-запад), здесь вы сможете забежать в закуток, где найдёте костюм радиационной защиты. Теперь спокойно берите сферу. Выход с секрета #1 - это секрет #2. # Если в правой части "бассейна", относительно того как вы видели это помещение, когда брали синий ключ находится радиационный костюм, а в центральной - сфера, то выход находится в левой части (восточное крыло). Там вы найдёте платформу (AA) с аптечкой и синяя броня. Поднимайтесь по лестнице (sector 181) берите артефакт частичной невидимости, прибор ночного видения и две коробки ракет. Подойдите к стене и активируйте её, чтобы пройти в начало уровня. # Перед дверью, открывающуюся синим ключом и пускающую вас в лабиринт есть секретный проход к жёлтому ключу. Это то место, где вы идёте по мостику через озеро отходов, справа от вас находятся импы на высокой платформе и обстреливают другие импы (тоже справа) через решётку в своей комнате. Когда вы подойдёте к двери, платформа, на которой стоят импы, опустится. Идите туда. Вы попадёте в небольшой закуток с костюмом радиационной защиты и аптечкой, дальнюю стену которого можно активировать и пройти через неё. Вы окажетесь в коридоре с ракетницей, частичной невидимостью и рюкзаком (sector 190). Этот коридор оканчивается синей дверью, и, если у вас есть синий ключ, вы попадёте в комнату с жёлтым ключом. Таким образом вы сможете взять жёлтый ключ не проходя лабиринт и даже не заходя в него. # В комнате с жёлтым ключём, когда вы наступаете на самую нижнюю ступеньку лестницы, открывается заблокированный проход (CC), находящийся в открытой локации, перед лабиринтом (то есть там же, где начинался прошлый секрет). Весь проход вам придётся идти по радиационным отходам, так что лучше вам к этому моменту подгадать с взятием костюма (находился в той же локации) или делать всё очень быстро. В проходе появятся два импа (сложность ITYTD или HNTR) или три импа (HMP) или даже пять (UV and NM) и окончится он скрытой платформой с двумя аптечками, различными видами боеприпасов и рюкзаком (sector 65). Тут же будет дверь, ведущая в коричневый двор (DD), в котором находится сфера души (на сложности UV или NM, она охраняется семью сержантами). Сфера находится на колонне, которая опустится, когда вы к ней подойдёте. Поднимайтесь на ней и активируйте стену - это односторонняя дверь, ведущая в северо-восточный угол большой ёмкости с отходами (EE). Обратите внимание, следование этому маршруту позволяет вам пройти уровень не используя нигде жёлтый ключ (однако активация скрытого прохода всё равно находится в той же комнате, что и ключ). Видео Файл:Doom (1993) - E1M6 Central Processing 4K 60FPS Скриншоты E1M6 start.png|Начало уровня E1M6 red key.png|Красный ключ до ловушек E1M6 blue key.png|Синий ключ на "пирсе" E1M6 computers dark.png|Тёмная компьютерная комната E1M6 maze north.png|Начало лабиринта E1M6 maze switch.png|Южная часть лабиринта E1M6 yellow key.png|Жёлтый ключ E1M6 lake.png|Озеро радиационных отходов E1M6 exit stairs.png|Две лестницы в зал и одна на балкон E1M6 exit carnage.png|Выход с уровня открыт Image:E1M6 first supercharger.png|Сфера души спрятана в отходах (секрет #1) E1M6 blue armor tunnel.png|Чёрный ход к началу уровня (секрет #2) E1M6 secret courtyard.png|Секретный дворик (секрет #4) Источники вдохновения и подробности разработки Ранние версии этой карты были представлены в Doom 0.4 как карта E1M5 и в Doom 0.5 как E1M9. Трек "On the Hunt", играющий на этой карте был вдохновлён композицией "Sanity Obscure" от Believer. Интересные факты В версиях Doom для PlayStation и Saturn этот уровень подвергся сильной переработке, особенно маршрут до красного ключа. Вместо большого пространства с множеством скрытых комнатушек прячущих монстров, ключ просто лежит в коридоре справа от точки старта. Тем не менее, он всё же охраняется множеством спектров, которые появятся после того как его подберут. Это не единственный уровень с названием Central Processing в серии Doom. Другой уровень Central Processing присутствует в TNT Evilution, однако эти уровни совсем не похожи друг на друга. Ссылки на внешние ресурсы * E1M6 demos from the Compet-n database * Top-down perspective view of all Doom levels by Ian Albert * E1M6 Video Walkthrough with John Romero